


It Shouldn't Be Legal, What You Can Do To Me

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, I haven't written in a year wtf am I doing??, M/M, Well - Freeform, can be read as no powers, i was insipired, or high, possibly very high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was just trying to have a good time, but let's be honest he's getting attacked right now.</p><p>(Promise it's better than it sounds... possibly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Be Legal, What You Can Do To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I wrote this while 30,000 feet (miles?) in the air. :D
> 
> (I'm not as happy with this as I should be)

Dick really shouldn't have suggested hot dogs in the first place. Nevermind how Wally had the drive and ability to eat out almost every stand in a 20-mile radius. Or even how he seemed to have a complete and total disregard for any type of manners and etiquette.

Even with just a small thing such as a dubious hot dog (Dick would never be convinced that there was any type of pig meat inside of it); Realistically, everyone and their mother knew that no matter what Wally would eat it, Dick shouldn't have been surprised.

In the end, Wally just flashed his pretty green irises and batted his long eyelashes at Dick and just got whatever he wanted. Dick should take up a petition against pretty redheads and their ways of making a one Dick Grayson weak. Both of them just sat on a bench and Dick was trying his absolute hardest not to just stare. But he couldn’t really help staring across at Wally with an odd sense of fascination.

Honestly, it wasn't Dick's fault, it could all really be blamed on the way Wally ate. Perhaps consumed would be a much more applicable word to describe the action. It was mesmerizing in a completely obscene way, jaw and tongue working in some weird sort of organization. Dick was earnestly dumbstruck by the time Wally swallowed about five of those things down.

“I know that I'm a work of art but you don't have to stare like we're at a museum.” Wally startled Dick from his trance. Although Dick knew how to feign not being startled, he had a record to uphold.

“I don't know what you're talking about dude, I'm completely whelmed,” Dick said with his signature smirk and tilt of his sunglasses he always wore. He had no real reason to use them right now, they were in the middle of Central, but they were iconic.

“Ahh, bro!” Wally groaned throwing his head back. “I thought you were giving up on your obliteration of the English language.”

Dick whistled. “Obliteration? That's three whole syllables West, you should rest your head.” He said laughing and getting up from his perch.

“Hey, I'm a genius... _Grayson_!” Wally called indignantly after trying to catch up with him, with Dick laughing in tow. His attempt at imitation was cute.

“Sure,” Dick said stretching out the “r” sound, “When it comes to science or math, but really you probably just found that word in a dictionary.”

“I am I'll prove it!” Wally said all high and mighty, raising his arm in protest. Dick tried not to notice the sun glinting off the numerous freckles scattered across Wally’s body.

“Oh really, how?” Dick said with mock intrigue, this would turn into another one of their weird challenges. If Wally was coming up with one it would probably be one on a ridiculous side of things.

Wally leaned in just on this side of too close, in between uncomfortable and dangerously. “I know what you're staring at earlier,” The red head sing-songed.

“Yeah, it's cause you eat like an utter slob and frankly it's almost suggestive. Anyone specific in mind?” Dick said he should just stop bothering to wear his sunglasses, Wally always saw right through him. He could tell by the way that Wally’s face is slowly starting to resemble when the Grinch actually stole Christmas.

“Oh really?” Wally said all nonchalant when it was very obvious he was being chalant. “Not perhaps because you have the World’s biggest crush on me?”

Dick sputtered, like actually sputtered, before now he would’ve thought himself vastly incapable of the act, but here he was, sputtering. “Wh-what? What in the world would give you that idea?”

Wally just full-bellied laughed at Dick’s red face, just making it even more rosy in the process. “Dude chill,” he said between his laughter “Artemis totally thinks you have a thing for me isn’t that crazy?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick said, trying to hide the tinge of disappointment in his voice, not like the ever oblivious Wally would realize it in the first place. “Completely crazy.”

Wally gave him an odd look and Dick really couldn’t be the center of his best friend’s attention right now. “Hey let’s go find that ice cream place I saw a little further away from her-”

“Dick,” Wally said, Dick didn’t know the tone but he assumed Wally sounded a tad vulnerable. Wally leaned just a little bit closer to Dick and grabbed his wrist to keep him from moving away. “Are you sure?”

“Play dumb you idiot!” He shouted in his head “Sure I saw an ice cream store? Well, one can never truly-”

“Dick.” And he broke, he couldn’t stand the way that Wally gave him that stare like he knew everything about him and all he really needed was just confirmation.

“No, it’s not crazy,” Dick said, and really that’s all Wally needed, he hated feeling like this, even though it was his best friend it was his heart as well, he hated feeling this vulnerable.

“Good.” Dick raised his head in confusion but he quickly, found another mouth envelop his own. The kiss was chaste and soft and nothing like Dick has ever experienced before. Dick felt that hot coil inside of him twirl and twine around his belly, the same coil he always felt when he was around Wally. When they broke off he could see the dilation in his best friend’s eyes, he really needed to remind himself that he was in fact in public and couldn’t just make out with his friend in the middle of a plaza.

This was definitely not crazy, not crazy at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've enjoyed this work and constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
